


three peas in a pod

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, Lots of kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: seungmin's graduating, minho lost his job, and changbin loves his health supplements more than his boyfriends.they're fine.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. meet the lovers

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i just want to make a fic for my three babies  
> enjoy my very self indulgent fic hngg

Seungmin had just gotten home from a tiring day at school when he hears groaning directly in the living room. It sounds exactly like Minho, and when he walks in, Seungmin nods idly as he sees Changbin calming Minho down. 

"What's with hyung?" Seungmin gestures with a nod on his boyfriends' direction. Changbin leans forward to greet Seungmin with a kiss on the cheek before replying, "Idiot here lost his job by fighting an old creepy man." 

Seungmin laughs out loud, entering their shared bedroom to change clothing before exiting again to join the two, his textbooks at hand. He still needs to review for a quiz tomorrow afternoon. "How so?" He asks, genuinely curious, caressing Minho's cheek with his thumb. Seungmin opens a book when Changbin leans back on the sofa to change the channel. 

Minho's still seated on the coffee table as he whines, Changbin has his hands stretched out on the oldest's lap. They know how much Changbin loves touching their thighs to calm them down when situations like this happens. As the two continue to pay no mind of Minho's problem, the oldest figured out an alternative solution. 

"Aha!" He speaks loud enough so the two would lift their heads to look at his face. 

"What?" Seungmin says, raising a brow. 

"Should I be a stripper? You're okay with that, right? You love me." Minho breathes out, holding both Seungmin and Changbin's hand, his eyes twinkling like stars. 

Changbin shrugs, blinking rapidly before going back to watch whatever it was he's been watching for the past ten minutes. Seungmin laughs behind a cough, looking back at his notes, and not even giving his boyfriend an answer. 

"So, no help? Really?" 

  
_Minho can really feel the love._

  
-

  
The thing is, this wasn't planned at all. _This thing_ meaning their relationship. Two years ago, it was Seungmin meeting their friend group as a junior. Hyunjin introduced him from his major class, and Seungmin immediately found Changbin a target of his pranks. Minho wasn't very much interested, he let the boy do whatever he wants to his roommate slash best friend. 

  
It's not until he accidentally finds the two of them kissing each other on Changbin's bed one afternoon, six months after they've met. Minho felt weirdly betrayed. Weird, because he didn't feel jealous over one of them. In fact, it felt more like, he's offended that they didn't include him. Of course, he thought that was only because Changbin is dear to him, and keeping this thing with Seungmin as a secret to him feels like betrayal. Still, after a month, even when the two announced it to the group, Minho felt it. 

Eventually, he talked it out, to Changbin. It was a very confusing and messy talk, and Seungmin was also there to witness it. "Do you wanna try being with us?" Seungmin suggests when Minho admits feeling _stupidly left out._ "I mean, if you're comfortable with it, hyung. We're not forcing you." 

"Yeah, hyung. I don't know if this is the correct solution, but. We could try?" Changbin speaks softly, and Minho melts. Realizing that his feelings for Changbin was more than platonic. Then, Minho agrees to give it a try.

And after three months of trying, he's come to the realization that this is what he really wants. To be with Changbin and Seungmin. 

-

  
They're all cuddled up in bed, Minho in the middle as the two felt very sorry for joking around awhile ago, while their boyfriend loathe in front of them. Seungmin gives Minho's left cheek smooches, making sure to make a sound whenever he press his lips on it. Changbin brushes the strands of hair away from Minho's face. 

"What really happened there, hyung?" Seungmin pouts when Minho whines at how wet his cheek is because of him. 

The oldest of the three sighs, "You know Jiwon got catcalled again by some old rich man at the restaurant. I was just doing my own thing as a receptionist, but I couldn't help it. I had to help a friend, you know?"

Changbin hums, tightening his hold and stretching his arms further to Seungmin's side. "We know, hyung. We know." 

"So the head manager fired you? What an ass." Seungmin complains, leaning his head beside Minho's. 

"Yeah, but it wasn't her fault. The filthy old man was rich as fuck. It was best that she fired me or something might have happened." With those words, the two beside him gasped in shock. 

"Oh no, hyung." Seungmin whines, hiding his face on Minho's neck. Changbin lightly holds Minho's chin, turning his face so he's face to face with him. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Changbin whispers, leaning slowly as he attach their lips together. It was slow and calming, and Minho smiles at Changbin's gentleness. They broke apart, looking at each other for a while, then they hear Seungmin whining behind Minho. Changbin laughs, pinching the youngest's cheek. 

"I love you both." Minho interrupts, eyes looking at the ceiling with a warm smile.

"I love you more." Seungmin giggles. 

Changbin huffs, "I love you most!" 


	2. kisses for seungmin

Coming home from class tired has been his daily routine for the past four years, but the difference is that for the past years, he would come home to an empty house. Seungmin's mother would either be asleep already or still at work. They would only see each other in the morning, if Seungmin has a morning class that day. But now, he's always welcomed by squealing and laughing, with tons of hugs and kisses on the side. Whether it's just Changbin doing his paper work at home, or Minho arriving earlier than him. He visits his mom from time to time, being the loveable son that he is. What he have now, though, makes him even happier. 

  
Seungmin opens the door to their apartment, eyes already closing from sleepiness. He locks the door and step out of his shoes before joining his boyfriends in the living room. Changbin's the only one sitting there, though, he think he's heard Minho's voice when he walked in. 

  
"Minnie!!" Minho yells, coming out of the bedroom holding out his phone in excitement. It grabbed his and Changbin's attention, so they stare at the oldest curiously. "Guess what Hyunjin told me?" He continues, eyes focused on Changbin. 

"Oh? What?" Changbin hums. 

"Minnie got the highest score on their test!!" Minho yells again, arms flailing exaggeratedly before jumping to hug Seungmin tightly. 

"Really?!" Changbin gasped, turning around with wide eyes at Seungmin. The center of attention looks at Changbin sheepishly as he hugs Minho back. 

"Uh, yeah." Seungmin shyly laughs. "I got it today, hyung. I was just about to tell you guys, but Hyunjin was faster. Also, it's not that big of a deal—"

Minho slaps his arm, looking at him like he said a big lie. "No big deal my ass! You've been reviewing your notes day and night for that test for the past two weeks!" He pouts, giving Seungmin a peck. "I'm so proud of you, baby Min!" 

Changbin chuckles, circling his arm on Seungmin's waist. "Yeah, baby, you sleep late most days because of that. Isn't that one of the last two test you'll have to take before graduating?" 

Seungmin nods, resting his head on Changbin's shoulder. "Yeah, hyung. I still have one more test next week. I'll do my best on the last one." 

Changbin gives him a kiss on the forehead, and Seungmin smiles. Minho coos at them, hugging him tighter. "This calls for a celebration!" 

The two looks at him in surprise, Seungmin raising an eyebrow. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Kisses for Minnie party!" 

The three of them laugh at Minho's words, Changbin shaking his head, amused. "You just want to make out."

"No! I want to give Seungmin congratulatory kisses!" 

"Whatever you say, hyung." 

  
-

  
They ended up making out as Changbin stated a few minutes ago. It's not like they don't do this often, it's just funny that Minho used Seungmin's achievement as an excuse for it. Which in their minds is a _very Minho_ thing to do. 

"Hyung," Seungmin whines on Changbin's lap as the older bites his lower lip teasingly. "Stop biting." He leans back, giving Changbin more open mouthed kiss. 

"Wow, so I'm just here to watch, then?" Minho is sitting beside Changbin, body turned to the two, arms crossed on his chest. Changbin laughs, pulling away from the younger, "Okay, okay. Fine." 

Seungmin laughs but giving Minho access to kiss him as he continues to sit on Changbin's lap. Minho cups Seungmin's face, thumbs brushing his cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. Changbin looks at them fondly, even as his boyfriends practically eat each other's faces out in front of him. 

Seungmin giggles, tilting to stare at Minho and Changbin whose doing the same to him. They smile at each other, Seungmin intertwining his hand on each other their hands. "I love you both so much, hyungs."

Changbin let's his free hand touch Seungmin's neck, "Love you too, Seungmin."

"Ah, our precious Minnie is graduating so soon already." 

"Thank you." Seungmin looks down at their hands. Smiling to himself, wondering how lucky he is to have not one, but two person loving him so much. And how happy he is he gets to give them just as much. 

"That was a very sappy look in your eyes, I'm just pointing it out." Changbin interrupts the silence, and Minho hitting him in annoyance.

"Way to ruin the fucking mood, stupid." 


	3. distract changbin

On some days, Changbin would do his work at home. It's only paperworks he could ask Jeongin to grab, and email he'll have to answer without specific deadlines. His position has been giving him more time for his boyfriends as well. It's only some days that he has to go to the factory to check up on specific productions. Every five months they'll have to do seasonal inventory for the factory before everything goes to all the branches they have in the country.

Changbin's parents own a corporation, they have different types of businesses under it. One of those businesses is the one he's working on. The factory makes beverages, liquid and powdered drinks, specifically health-related juices. He was appointed as the Director upon graduating college, and he's been doing his job ever since. 

At times like this, he would want to be serious and do his job properly, but two people really like ruining things for him. He'd been ready to leave their shared apartment at 10 in the morning when Minho goes up behind him. He circled his arms around Changbin's waist as the younger fixes his tie.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, hyung. I have to check on the products to be delivered, then proceed to inventory." He explains, finishing up and turning around to kiss Minho on the lips. "I have to go now."

"Wait!" Seungmin burst out of the bathroom in his robe. "Let us go with you!" 

Changbin gave him a perplexed look, wondering why his boyfriend would ask something like that, when he never wanted to do anything about Changbin's job. Ever.

"Oh? That sounds nice." Minho hums, turning back to look at Changbin. "Can we?"

-

  
That's how the two of them ended up outside of the main office, sitting idly on the bench, waiting for Changbin to finish his work. Minho's getting bored, and Seungmin wonders why he even asked Changbin that in the first place. 

"Why did I say that again?"

Minho looks at him, pointedly. "I don't know, you tell me. You dragged me into this."

"Well, well, I thought he would let us help in whatever he's about to do." Seungmin sputters an excuse which made Minho roll his eyes. "I didn't think he would let us wait here until we rot!"

Minho leans back to the wall, looking at Seungmin in the eye. "Tell you what, baby, how about we play a game." 

"A game?"

"Hm, since we're both bored how about we make this waiting _fun."_

Seungmin narrow his eyes at his boyfriend, trying to understand what he's saying. _"Fun?"_

Without warning Minho yells _rock paper scissors_ which made Seungmin do as he's told. Minho wins as his hand made a _rock_ and Seungmin draws a _scissors._ The older laughs, poking at Seungmin's side. 

"What do you want me to do?" Seungmin grumbles, rolling his eyes when Minho laughs at him. 

"Let's distract Changbinnie."

-

Seungmin doesn't know what goes on inside his boyfriend's mind when he challenged him into doing this _fun game._ Certainly, he didn't imagine this will be the kind of game they're having, but Seungmin guessed this is better than rotting outside the main office doors. He gives himself a peptalk before approaching Changbin whose back is facing him. 

Seungmin stands a few feet away from his other boyfriend as the older talks to his assistant, and pointing to the stacks of boxes in front of them. He walks between boxes and machines before he arrives next to Changbin. The older isn't even sparing him a glance, and Jeongin obviously saw him walk to them. 

"Hey, hyung." Seungmin says, shyly. Technically, he isn't designed to flirt and surely, Changbin knows Seungmin dislikes it more than anything. He doesn't do the first move, when they started dating, it was all Changbin. Maybe, that was an asshole move of him to let Changbin do all the work— _not now Seungmin._

"Hey," Changbin greets, opening a box in front of him. "Are these the ginger ale _—300ml?_ So these are the smaller ones." He looks at Jeongin to confirm this and his assistant nods. 

"Yes, sir. These are the new ones Mr. Kim proposed last meeting. We're only releasing it for a limited time. To see if customers would prefer buying this one of the one in a bottle." Jeongin explains, and Seungmin, unconsciously, pouts at how Changbin completely forgot his existence.

He huffs, slowly walking closer to Changbin to grab his attention. "Hyung," Seungmin whines, encircling his arms on Changbin's waist. He hears the older _tsk_ ed which almost made him retreat his actions, but instead he held him tighter, whispering into his ear. "I wanna play." Seungmin is well-aware that Jeongin is right beside them, still, he's doing his best to distract his boyfriend whose focus is too much on his work. 

"Later, we'll play later." Changbin mumbles, telling Seungmin to scoot to the side a little so he could check another box. Seungmin entangles his arms and groans, stepping aside to give Changbin the space. He turns to look at Jeongin who abruptly looks away from him as if saying he didn't see anything. 

"Oh?" Changbin let's out a surprised sound, "I thought the aloe vera juices were already shipped?" He looks over at Jeongin, to confirm this. 

"Um, no, sir. These are for the provinces. The ones that were shipped last week were for Seoul branches only." 

"Ah, I get it. But make sure these are all cleared before sundown." Changbin gestures at the boxes towering each other. "We'll have to fix the inventory again tomorrow. This is the last check up before then. Make sure these are all shipped by the end of today." 

Seungmin stands there, confused on whatever's happening. Sure, the three of them all studied business— that's how they all met. But Changbin, he's known this his whole life, and it was only two months ago when Seungmin graduated from business school. He still doesn't have much experience. So he stares at Changbin and Jeongin, talking about products, shipments, and budget, and things he's heard only from his classes. 

"I'll..go." Seungmin mumbles, figuring out that Changbin won't be distracted by him anyway. And he's not really good at this game anyway. He turns around, ready to leave the room and then, he sees Minho smirking at him from the door. 

He walked towards him, sighing, putting his head on the older's shoulder. "You did well, Seungmin-ah." Minho says, jokingly, patting the younger's back. 

  
"I can't believe you let me embarrass myself in front of Changbin hyung. And his assistant!" Seungmin whines, muffled by the fabric of Minho's shirt. 

  
Minho coos, raising Seungmin's head to make him look at his face. " _Aigoo_ , I'm sorry baby." He gives him a kiss and hugs Seungmin tightly. "We'll make it up to you later, okay?" 

-

  
Later that day, after Changbin finishes up at the factory, they go home using his car. Seungmin looks at anywhere but Changbin when the other scans them through the rearview mirror. Minho stares outside, acting like nothing happened back at work. Changbin raised an eyebrow but brushed it off to continue driving. 

  
Once they enter their shared apartment, the two busy themselves, Minho going to the kitchen after mumbling that he's thirsty and Seungmin going to the living room, opening the television to watch whatever is on. Changbin smirks, leaning his body on the wall of the hallway. He looks at where his boyfriends are situated. 

  
"I thought you guys wanted to play." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
